Your love is my drug!
by iloveme5895
Summary: Candace used to love to busting her brothers, but maybe there something more to it, and when Candace sees Isabella hitting on Phineas she feels? Rated M for MATURE content. this topic inself is VERY mature, oh and if you dont like, dont read it! F/C
1. I Got a Sick Obsession

Ok so looking back on my story, I must say…. I needed spell check lol so I'm redoing the chapters I've written and will restart this story. Mind you I hope to make this better then I originally wrote. I'll blame my bad writing for having too much fun over summer vacation. My friend was all write more.. and I was all omg I still have that story up. And I reread it laughed at my bad grammar and hit my head a few times as I thought on why I couldn't spell simple words right. he-he so here is a rewritten version. Hope this helps ya'll out, and there will be some changes and I hope to start write more chapters in the future.

OH and the pairings go as followed:

Phineas/Candace

Ferb/Isabella

* * *

Chapter one: I got a sick obsession

Candace awoke to the sound of her brothers outside working on yet another summer project. The first day of summer, and they were already back at work. Ever since she could remember her two brothers enjoyed making dangerous and death defying projects. Candace used to constantly spy on the group and report to her mom. When her mom got back, the project mysteriously disappeared. It was beyond fishy, but she came to terms with the fact that no matter how many times she tried to bust her brothers it would never work.

They were all in high school now, Candace was going into her junior year, while they were going into their sophomore year; yet they still found the need to cause her problems. She looked out the window to see them building a huge skate park with many levels and death defying drops. For once instead of wanting to yell at them to shut up, she wanted to make sure they were safe. "Phineas!" She screamed. Her brother who was currently using a blow torch on the areas between one ramp and the ground turned towards the window where he heard his older sister's voice screaming from.

"Hello big sister." He said with a wave and a smile. He was about to go back to her work, when her screeching voice called out again.

"Don't hello big sister me! This looks very unsafe." She yelled with her hands out to emphasize what she was talking about. "Did you get a contractor's permission to use these blue prints?" She said while giving her brother a look. Although she gave up on the whole busting them deal, she still wanted to make sure everything they did was a safe as possible.

"Oh come on sis. We've been doing this kind of things for years. I think Ferb and I know what we are doing." He stated.

"Don't think I won't call mom. I've been extremely lenient on you two, and now you think you're old enough to make something as dangerous as this."She pointed to the construction of the huge thing in front of her.

"Calm down Candace. We have made things that are way more dangerous than this. Why are you now showing concern?" Candace glared at her brother before shutting the window and lying on her bed._ Why do I care? _She thought._ Phineas is right they have done things that are way more dangerous_. She looked up at her ceiling while she thought. Something felt different from last year when they did this kind of stuff, but she couldn't think of what is was exactly.

After pondering her thoughts for a good half an hour, she decided to get dressed and ready for the first day of summer. She put on her black Capri's, and pink shirt. She no longer wore that unsightly ensemble that she used to. Over the years she had changed and filled out the young lady look a lot better. She looked down at her brothers and noticed just how much her brothers changed. They still wore their sinuate outfits when they could, but they had matured. Especially Phineas, who Candace had to admit, was a little hottie. The one time he walked out of the bathroom with only a towel on, was an image that she would never be able to get out of her mind.

Candace bit her lip as she remembered the image of her brother coming out from the steamy bathroom with just that small towel wrapped around his waist. Candace almost had a nosebleed at the sight, hell she almost had a nosebleed just thinking about it. Candace mentally slapped herself for thinking about her brother yet again in that way. Candace groaned and threw her head back on the pillow of the bed. _Why me? _She thought.

Outside the house while Candace was going though thoughts in her mind, Phineas was doing the same while working on the project in front of him. He had to admit that he was happy that his sister was showing some kind of interest in what he was doing today. During the school days, they did their weekend projects, and his older sister would just avoid the whole thing.

It sort of made him miss her doing that. It was like there was another side of their relationship, one in which he enjoyed to see. During the school days, she would tell them to have fun and leave, and he missed his sister trying to foil what he had planned for the day. He smiled as the thought about all the times where his sister would try over and over again to get them caught. A few of the times, she would enjoy the whole time, and those days where she would join in the fun was some of Phineas favorite days.

He was so lost in his thoughts about his sister, that he didn't notice that he almost burnt himself with the blow torch. "Phineas watch what you are doing." A voice above him shouted out in a warning. Phineas quickly moved the blow torch away from him and sighed. _That was a close one._"Where is your mind today?" His brother asked. Ferb was never one for talking, and as Phineas looked up and saw his brother he saw concern in his eyes. In fact those two sentences may be all that came out of Ferb's mouth for the day.

"I'm fine. Let's finish this up so we have some fun." Phineas stated before turning back to the project at hand. He tried to stay focused at the work he was supposed to be doing, but his mind kept going back to his older sister._ Why can't I stop thinking about her?_

Out of the corner of his eye Ferb watched his brother with curios eyes. _What was he thinking about? Nothing has ever made him be this distracted. _It was then that his older sister came out of the house, and as Candace stepped outside, and Phineas turned around to watch her leave the back yard. _O no, don't tell me… _Ferb saw it through his brother's eyes. It was the look Isabella used to give Phineas when he wasn't looking. _Oh, this could cause some problems. _

* * *

Ok so I revised the first chapter, I shall be revising the next chapter within the next few days.


	2. I Just Can’t Get You Off My Mind

AN: ok so here is the revised next chapter. I was bored and thought Ehh might as well just to get it done. Ok so here it is the next chapter. I hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 2: I just can't get you off my mind

Isabella walked past Candace as she strolled away and waved at the girl. Candace waved back, but continued on her way out. Isabella turned her attention to her two best friends and smiled. She moved to the front of their new creation, and looked up into the boys eyes. She was supprized to see Phineas wasn't even looking at her work, for Phineas' eyes were already preoccupied by his older sister's form disappearing from his view." Hello Phineas, hello Ferb." Isabella said cutely with her hands behind her back.

"Hello Isabella." Phineas said after looking away from the retreating figure of his sister. Ferb nodded down at the girl before he turned back towards his work.

"Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked though she could already tell what the boys where coming up with. It was now more of a habit to say those words everyday to them, and they didn't seem to mind.

"Today we're making our own skate park." Phineas said before he got out the blow torch again and started to seal some of the metal parts up.

"Well that explains a lot." She said looking at his new look.

"Don't dis it until you try it. It's not like it doesn't look good on us." He said with a charming grin. In the past that look would have made Isabella fall over and sigh, but now her eye was on another brother.

"That's true." Isabella said while looking past Phineas towards Ferb. 'He's so cute, but he's always working. I wonder why he never speaks. A few lines a day, that can't be healthful' She snapped out of her glaze in la la land and looked back at Phineas. "So do you two need any help? The fire side girls need the 'community building' patch. Making a skate park is easily a community building. We are almost at the next level in."

"You have levels in that?" Phineas thought out loud before nodding his head. "Like you even have to ask. You guys already help us out on these projects anyway. Plus, if you get the girls we might have this done by 12, then its hours of fun from then onward." Phineas thought with a grin.

Isabella nodded. "OK well I'll be back in a few minutes." She said while looking at the two boys. Phineas nodded and Ferb seemed to be more involved with his work still. Isabella mentally growled at Ferb, _'Why doesn't he ever look over at me? He barely acknowledges that I'm here.'_ She softly sighed before turning around and running to get the other girls. _'He doesn't ever tell me a word. Am I that insignificant to him?' _

Candace was on the phone with Stacy as she made her way down to the super market. "So did you hear about Alisha? no - no she was caught by her mom at the tattoo parlor. I know right, so she only got the outline of the dragon. It looks really uncompleted. Now she has to wait another year before she can finish it up. No more tank tops for her." Candace was so engrossed into the conversation that she didn't notice a boy walking down the street until she bumped into him. She dropped her cell phone on the ground and she noticed a bag of food right next to her. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." She said as she bent down to pick up a few things that were dropped. She handed it to the person, and looked up to see Jeremy. "Oh hey." She said while graphing her cell phone, which had a screaming Stacy wondering just what had happened. She stood up and smiled at her crush.

"It's ok Candace." He said while rearranging his bag. "You can make it up to me by going out with me tonight."

"I'll find out if I can, and text you." Candace with a slight blush.

"Ok, till then." He said with a grin and gave her hand a quick kiss. Candace watch Jeremy walk away, before she turned her attention back down towards he phone which she already knew a screaming Stacy was on the other end.

"Sorry about that." Candace said into the phone.

"Who was that, and you're going on a date with him?" Stacy was screeching into the phone.

"It was just Jeremy, no big deal." Candace said with a grin.

"Ok, where is Candace? What have you done with her? The Candace I knew was head over heels for this boy and would be screaming like no other." Stacy stated with a laugh.

"I don't know, maybe the idea of going out with him isn't as appealing as before." Candace said thinking why in fact she wasn't running around like a fan girl screaming over the top of her lungs with delight.

"I think you've moved on. Which can only mean one thing, who do you like now?" Stacy asked with a lot of interest. Candace thought and thought, but the only person who she has even been thinking about lately was her- _oh no_ Soon she came to a bad realization. _'Oh my gosh, it can't be.'_ "Candace," a voice was screaming once Candace came out of her long thought process, "Hello, are you there?"

"Yea, yea I'm here." Candace finally answered back still in shock.

"So tell me. Who do you like now?" Stacy asked. "Is he hot? Does he go to our school? DETAILS!" her friend screamed into the phone.

"Stacy, let me call you back." Candace said in a tone that Stacy knew all too well. Something was wrong, and Candace was going to deal with it.

"And now it is done!" Phineas said as a lot of people crowed him. There it was their stake park, well more like an amusement park sized huge skate park, but still it stood there in all its shine and glory. There were loops everywhere, death defying ramps, and pipes that seemed to defy Isaac Newton first law of gravity.

"Wow." A child stated behind him. Phineas and Ferb loved to make creations that no one else could make, ones that children would talk about forever. It was the success of making one of these huge projects that the play time that everyone in the neighborhood loved.

"Now let's have some fun!" Phineas stated before pressing a button on a ramp and making a shelf full of skate boards folded out. He took one for him, and tossed another to Ferb before pushing another button for the elevator. A bunch of kids ran onto it, and before long it started to bring them all up. "Now remember we are in no way responsible of you hurt yourself or others, as the sign says, if you get hurt, injured, or have a cause of death here we are not liable in any way." Phineas said while pointing to a sign. "After what happened to Sarah we are now legally obliged to put that there."

"She was such a good girl." A person from the crowd stated. Everyone nodded in agreement.

They reached the top and everyone got out. Many quickly jumped on to their boards and went down. "Are you ready Bro?" Phineas said.

"Time to shred." Ferb said very formally. Phineas laughed before they got onto their boards and started their decline into a fun filled event.

* * *

Ok so the next Chapter i hope to start writing soon, and it should be longer then these chapters.

*~ashley~*


	3. Skate with me?

**okso its been a while... a very long while... Sorry about the wait. I've been busy and i lost my notebook with this story in it so i gave up and was all i guess this wont ever get done. But an amazing thing happened while i was starting to begin my packing 4 college (that's right I'm old lol) I FOUND IT! i know amazing right. So then for 2 days i tried to remember where i originally wanted this story to go... i don't remember so i rewrote out the plot line in my notebook. **

**Anyway, here is the next chapter**

**Warning: M RATED! (you have been warned) This is a ****Phineas/Candace story. VERY bad... like underage kids beware and run away. (lol) but seriously this is an adult topic! if you cannot handle this kind of story PLEASE push the back button till your out of the story... for descriptive sexual relations is coming up! : P**

* * *

Chapter 3: Skate with me?

Candace was making her way back home with a big brown paper bag of random food items she got at the store. She could barely see over the bundle in her arms; which wasn't a good thing with Candace. She always had a habit of falling down and hurting herself. She walked down the side walk and smiled. Her house was only a few more yards away; she made it all the way back from the super market without falling down or running into a pole.

It was then, at that moment that a huge mass knocked her right down onto her butt. Her paper bag went up in the air, but as Candace waited for the sound of the bag hitting the ground, it didn't come. "Hello Candace." was heard instead.

'_Oh no... not that voice' _Candace thought to herself as she looked up from the ground. She put on a fake smile at the boy, "Hi Jeremy." She said as she started to pick herself up of the ground embarrassed. "Sorry about that." She said.

"It's cool." He said with that 'whatever' attitude. Candace stood up and Jeremy handed the bag of goodies she almost dropped. "You were close to losing your food."

"Thanks Jeremy." She said to him as she took the bag.

"Earlier we were talking about going out tonight."

"Yea?" Candace questioned the boy.

"Well... umm.. do you want to go out to the movies? A bunch of us wanted o go see that new spy movie that just opened up."

"Spy movie?" She thought about it for a moment. "I would love to go." She said to him with a grin. "Who's all going?"

"Stacy and her new boyfriend... Drake I think it was? Oh and Mellisa is going with Stephen." He said said to her. '_Who's Drake?' _She wondered and why was she NOW hearing about this. What happened to best friends telling each other everything? Oh Stacy was going to get a 'nice' phone call later on.

"Sounds good."

"Great, so I'll be over around 7:15?"

"Perfect." Candace said as Jeremy started to walk away. He waved before he turned around and started to head over to his house. She turned towards the house and sighed. Why didn't she squeal with delight that after all this time she would finally be going out on a date. Why didn't she feel excited about their date? It was a date right? Well there would be other people there, but Candace swore that this counted as a date. She groaned and made her way towards the house with her bag of food.

Phineas was on the top of the ramp when he looked out over the yard and saw his sister talking to one of the neighborhood boys. He believed the boy to be Jeremy. He silently glared over at him as he chatted his sister up. There was this strange feeling inside of him, one that the boy had yet to experience. It was a ragging fire feeling that made him feel almost sick to be watching the scene. 'Am I... jealous?" he wondered to himself as he looked at the scene. He was always told that jealously was the green eyed monster. He never quite got the saying down, but now he knew that it was true.

He watched the scene for a moment and sighed. Why was it his sister that made these strange feelings arise in him. Wasn't this kind of attraction wrong? He was interrupted from his thoughts when a familiar "Phineas!" reached his ears. He turned around and looked back to see Isabella staring at him with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright? You seemed to be zoning out over there."

"I'm just fine." Phineas urged her with a grin. "I was just thinking."

"Anything important?" She asked him back. Isabella could tell by the way his face was set earlier that he was thinking about something extremely important. Isabella looked off to where he was looking out at earlier to see Candace and Jeremy as he walked away.

"Not really." Isabella knew he just lied, but she knew that he would tell her what was going on when he was ready. Phineas took a look and saw that his sister was making her way towards the back yard. He grinned before he took off down the ramp at high speeds. He wanted to grab her attention and have her eyes on him. It was a bit childish, but it was the only way to get her to notice him. It was whenever they did dangerous things she would pay him any attention.

He glanced over at her and saw that her eyes where locked on his. It was a strange event to look over at to instantly lock eyes with another person. He didn't;t have time to ponder the thoughts and feelings that came to the surface when they looked at each other, as he was racing down the ramp and he made it towards to bottom where man skaters where just skating around the park.

He looked over and saw that Candace had already walked away and had opened the sliding glass door to the kitchen. He wanted to yell out in frustration, but he held it back. He quickly got off and out of the skate park and made his way over to the house. He was going to get his sisters attention, one way or another.

Candace was in the kitchen putting up the food items she purchased earlier when the sliding glass door opened and slammed with a bang. "Who the hell do you think you are slamming the door like that?" She yelled out as she turned around and looked at her younger brother. "Oh it's you." She let out a sigh. "Don't slam the door like that. If it broke mom would kill me."

"I'll remember that sis." Phineas said as he made his way to the refrigerator. He had a plan to talk to his sister, and get her attention. The only problem is, that along the way to the house he didn't come up with anyway to do that. He got out the lemonade and a glass from the cupboard. "So... Want to go check out the skate park?" He asked as he poured the lemonade into the cup.

"You know I'm no good at that kind of thing. Plus I will more then likely just fall down and make a fool of myself."

"Come on I'll make sure you don't fall." Phineas said with sly grin.

"Well you should be lucky I'm not calling mom." She said back defensibly. She didn't really want to go and make a fool of herself.

"We told mom this morning before she left that we were going to make a ramp to skate on today." He said. Candace sighed, she knew that their mom was completely oblivious to what was going on in and around her own home. Their mom had no idea that when he laughed it off and said have fun, that she just gave them leeway to do whatever they wanted. Phineas moved in closer to his sister, and grinned. "Come on Candace, you know you want to." He put himself close to his sister; initially it was to intimidate her, but once he got into the position he noticed just how sexual he was placed.

Why did he have to be so close? she wondered as she looked down at her brother. He was a few inches shorter then her, for now a least, and when she looked down she noticed just how close the two were. His arms somehow got around her and trapped her up against the counter, and his body was mear inches away from hers. She knew it was wrong, so wrong to think of her brother the way she was thinking of him at this very moment. '_Dam romance novels have been messing with my head_.' she thought to herself as she tried to tell herself that she wasn't attracted to the boy in front of her. "I told you I'm going to fall." She told him.

"I'll be right there next to you, if anything happens I'll catch you." Candace didn't know why, but for some reason she found herself giving in to her younger brother's demands. "See It wasn't that hard to just give in." He stepped back and let her go. They made their way over to the ramp and Candace gulped. "No backing out now sis." Phineas said as the elevator door opened up and the two stepped inside.

Candace listened to the elevator music, which sounded surprisingly like boy's one hit wonder they made a few years back. The elevator finally 'dinged' as they reached the top. The elevator door opened up and Candace saw the ramp and the whole skate park. She looked at the ramp and gulped. "Is this safe?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" He asked her as he passed her a skate board. Candace gulped again as she got onto the skate board. Phineas pulled out his own skate board and got on. "I'll be right behind you." He said before he gently pushed his sister over the edge down the ramp.

"PHINEAS!" She screamed out as she started to go down the ramp. She was going to murder her bother for this. He just pushed her without a warning. She raced down the ramp and although she wanted to be mad, she was happy. Her heart beat was racing, but the feeling of the wind in her hair was overwhelming.

"Doing good Candace!" She heard from Phineas as he caught up to her. It wasn't long until she reached the bottom where a bunch of other skaters were skating around. She looked around and smiled, she made it to the bottom. She turned around and looked over at her little brother. She smiled and she raced over to him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you for making me do this." She said to her brother truthfully.

Phineas couldn't help but think that she was acting out of character. 'My sister doesn't give me hugs; in fact, my sister hasn't really act nice to me at all. What's going on here?' He wondered to himself. It seemed that while he was thinking, Candace noticed what she did.

She quickly pulled away and looked away. "Well, I should get going." She said before she raced off towards the house. She couldn't believe she did that, and now she felt weird. She felt warm and she didn't want to leave her brother's embrace. Was this normal?

"Candace!" Phineas called out, but she ignored him and raced into the house. He let out a sigh before he started to walk off the cement a bit depressed.

Ferb looked at the scene and shook his head. No one else picked up on what was going on, but he did. He knew that this couldn't end well for either of them.

* * *

OOOhhh no foreshadowing.

Anyway, (lol) there you go buddies and here is the next chapter! Oh and i know my spelling sucks,(lol) i don't have spell check on this out of date computer. *sigh* but I'll try my best, spelling was never a good suit of mine.

Next chapter:

Candace and Jeremy's date! And a mad/jealous Phineas!

*~ashley~*


	4. Going on a Date

Your love is my drug

AN: wow I made you all wait for a long time. I'm going to be going to rehab soon, yes I admit i have a problem. I just got out of detox and one thing the thearpist said was what did like to do before I started using. And this used to be a huge part of my life, writing stories for fun.

For those who like the story, here is the next chapter. All you flamers, I don't give a rats ass. : ) Well here it is the next chapter of your love is my drug.

Chapter four: Going out on a date

Phineas was eating his mashed patotes when the door bell rang. _Who would intrupt us durring dinner? _He thought to himself. "I got it." His mom said as she got up out of her chair and walked over to the front looked at the clock and groaned. She already knew who was at the door, and when her mom opened the door it was confirmed. "Well hello Jemery."

"Hello," he looked into the house and saw everyone eating. "I'm sorry to interupt dinner, but the movie starts in tweenty minuets."

"Just give me a minute." Candace said as she put her plate in the sink. Phineas looked over at Jeremy and felt a pain in his chest. Why did she have to go out with someone like him? Was Jeremy better then him? Phineas wached as Candace made her way over to Jeremy. "Alright, let's go." She said as his arm wrapped around her waist.

"Take care honey, and have a good time." Phineas watched the two of them as they walked out the door.

"Im done eating." He said as he stood up from the table.

"You barely touched your steak, and you love steak." His mom said as she made her wa back to her seat.

"Im just not hungrey." He walked his plate over to the sink. He was angry, but he didnt understand why he felt this way. He didn't enjoy this feeling that was treatning to have tear fall from his eyes. Yet he found himself thinking of what his sister was doing on that date. Was she having fun? Was she holding his hand? Did she enjoy being with Jeremy? Would they cuddle in the movie theator? Would she give him a kiss?

Phineas shook his head, _I can't be thining of things like that_. Cause eventhough she was on the date with Jeremy, he wanted to be the one that she kissed_. Why am I thinking of things like this? _He went up to his room, and fell down on his bed. Why was life so cruel? He closed his eyes while thinking of him and Candace, and eventually went off to sleep.

Candace entered the movie theator with the small group. "So Stacy, you never told me anything about Drake."

"Well I was going to eariler today, but you hung up on me. You should be thanking me. I was the one who suggested all this to Jeremy. He really does like you Candace, and he called me for advice."

"Advice?" She asked back, _why would Jeremy need advice? _He was perfect just the way he was.

"Yea, he was nervous and didn't know what kind of date it should be. I told him best bet for a group date. He really does want to be with you," Stacy sighed and looked Candace in the eyes, "but right now you need to figure out something."

"Figure out what?"

"Are you still attracted to Jeremy?" Stacy asked s though it was the simplest thing.

Candace stoped in her tracks. Am I still attracted to Jeremy? She looked over at him, and although that butterfly feeling tht she used to have wasn't there, she still found him hot. "I think so." She said.

"Well you need to know so, not think so." Stacy said as they got into the popcorn and drink line.  
"True, now tell me about Drake." Candace switched the conversation away from her. She had a lot to think about, but she couldn't trust Stacy with these feelings she's been having towards her brother. God knows what she would think.

Stacy blushed. "Well, we met yesterday at the smoothie place on 5th and main."

"I love that place." Candace added in.

"I know the best banana smothies ever, and their strawberrie dackeries are to die for. Anyway, We both ordered the double shot moka mino, and the lady behind the counter called it out and we both went up to the counter to get it."

"Awww."

"I know, so we sat down and got to know each other. He just moved here last weekend." She said with a smile. "We hit it off right away." They made it to the front of the line and ordered everyone's food.

"Hey Candace." Jeremy said as the rest of them walked over from buying the tickets.

"Hey." She grapped a bag of popcorn and her drink. "So ready to go watch a movie?"

"Yea, hey is something wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"No why would you say that?"

"You were quiet the whole way here, and I don't know, you just seem to be a bit out of it." He looked a bit concered. Seeing him with that look in his eyes almost hurt him. Eventhough she didn't understand the feelings she had towards her brother, she had to addmit that she still did have a little crush on Jeremy. _Time for damage control_, she thought.

Candace mentally thanked her drama teacher as she smiled and leaned in to give Jeremy a kiss on the cheek. "I'm alright, just have some things on my mind, but right now I just want to enjoy being together." Jeremy gluped, and a small blush appared on her face. _Oh he looks so cute like that. _

"We-well lets head in to watch the movie." Candace nodded in aggreance and followed him into the theator. She really did try to enjoy the movie, but her mind wasn't there. Her mind was on her conflicting feelings for not only Jeremy, but her brother too. Jeremy wrapped his arms around Candace, and folling through with what was expected on a date, she cuddled up to him a bit. Not even a few momets later, she felt a vibrate in her pocket. She pulled out her phone and saw a text from Stacy.

Stacy:

You two look supper cute!

Candace smilled and looked down the row towards her friend who gave her a thumps up and a knowing grin. Candace smiled and leaned her head up aganist Jeremy's chest. "What was that about?" He asked.

"Nothing, just a girl thing." Candace whispered before turning back to the movie. She knew that not to lonf ago she would have killed to be in the position she was in right now, but now... she didn't really know what to think.

ok its a bit short, I know. I'm going to start on the next chapter as soon as I can, but I wanted to get this chapter out today. It bit raw, but Ill be going back and editing it soon.


	5. OPPS

AN: wow… has it really been that long? Lol IM SOOOOO SORRY for my lateness. College has taken up a LOT of my free time and on my free time I like to read not so much writing, at least not fan fiction (my own projects whoot) but, I really DO wanna write more of this one. I'll probably be going back and fixing the other chapters once I post this though. So without further a do…..

Chapter 5: OPPS!

Everyone stood up and stretched their legs after the movie was over. "Spies rule." Stacy said with a laugh.

"What you meant was, that spy was hot." Candace added with a laugh.

"That too."

"I so don't want to hear how hot you two think the main actor was." Jeremy added as he grabbed the bag of popcorn. Stacy and Candace let out a few giggles as they all made their way out of the movie theater. "Want to get some ice cream?"

The two girls looked at each other and yelled, "Dairy Queen!" That was the place to go after a date, and knowing Danville on a Saturday night it would be packed, and when they got there it was. It was fun though, the group hung out shot their straw wrappers at each other. This couple right next to them broke up and made up, as well as out, within a ten minute period.

"Damn I hope I never become that." Candace said as the two left.

"Bipolar much?" Stacy laughed.

"The make-up sex was probably worth it." Jeremy added, which earned a light hit to the arm.

"Jeremy!" Candace hissed.

"Yea I hear it's the best." Drake also said.

"Drake." Stacy hit him playfully. "Isn't this this boy talk you two have while the girls leave for the bathroom or something?"

"Oh you don't even want to know what we talk about then." Drake laughed.

"I can imagine." Candace shook her head as she took a sip from her shake. She enjoyed being out the four of them. The boys seemed to be getting along just fine, and Candace couldn't deny that she wanted to go out like this again. What she needed to figure out was if she wanted to go out just her and Jeremy.

Before long Candace found herself outside her door with Jeremy. "I had a great time." She said with a grin.

"I'm glad." He smiled, "I had a great time too." He gulped and started to fidget a bit, "would you… I don't know want to umm go out again sometime?"

Candace nodded her head, "yea that would be great."

"You see I have these tickets to go see a band next weekend, and well I already know Drake and Stacy are going so… I would like to know if you would want to go with my next Friday night."

"Umm… sure that would be… good_." Wow great time to sound like a complete dork Candace,_ she thought to herself.

The smile that lit up Jeremy's face when she said yes, made Candace feel bad. Yes she wanted to go, but she had this gut feeling that to him it meant something more. She decided to push that thought aside to deal with later and instead focused on the now. "Great so I'll pick you up on Friday at 6:30? The band plays a 7:30."

"Yea that would be perfect." Jeremy stepped in a bit closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. _Oh this was it!_ Candace thought to herself, the big first kiss at the end of first date. He started to lean in, and Candace could feel his breath on her face, more importantly her lips. She started to lean in and close her eyes as she took a deep breath. His lips lingered above hers for a moment then- the lights turned on.

Candace and Jeremy broke apart and flung to opposite sides of the porch. Talk about embarrassing. The front door opened and Phineas was standing there glaring at Jeremy. Double embarrassing! Gosh if it was her parents that would be better than this. "Oh hey Phineas, shouldn't you be in bed?" Jeremy asked.

"Yes, yes I should." He looked over at Candace and for a moment she felt… guilty? It was strange why should she feel guilty? This was her brother, but the look in his eyes showed it all. He looked almost betrayed. I'm probably reading too into it, she thought before she turned to Jeremy.

"I'll see you later." She said the moment destroyed.

"Yea," he nodded before taking off.

Candace walked back into the house, but as soon as the front door shut Phineas was all over her. "What where you two doing?"

"What did it look like?" She honestly didn't want to explain what was about to happen on the porch. She was already embarrassed enough without having to give him the kissing equivalent to the birds and the bees.

"So you were going to kiss him?" He asked, in which Candace nodded, "why?"

"That's what people do when they go on dates. The boy drops the girl off and gives her a good night kiss. You've seen the movies."

"I'm not stupid Candace." He said with a sigh, "I meant, why would you want to kiss him?" Phineas took a step closer to her. She took a step back, for some reason that look in his eye wasn't right.

"Cause I can?" though it was meant to be a statement it sounded a hell of a lot more like a question.

"Why not kiss someone else?" Another step forward and then another step back between to two. This happened a few more times before Candace found herself up against the wall. Phineas grinned as he placed two arms on either side of the wall trapping her in.

Phineas was actually almost her height now, seeing as he started going through a growth spurt, it wouldn't be long until he was taller than her. "What do you think you're doing?"

"What does it look like?" He said as he started to lean into her. _Oh no, this can't be happening! _She screamed in her head. She looked into his eyes and she felt her stomach flip, her breathing slowed down, and her heart beat increased.

Her mind was spilt, she could push him away and run up the stairs saving their brother sister relationship or they could kiss and chart into unknown territory ending up in rather a good or really bad place. The more she looked into his eyes the more she wanted him though, as twisted as it was. As taboo as it is, she wanted his lips on hers. Bit by bit his lips got closer and god the anticipation was killing her, she could feel his hot breath against her lips.

END of chapter!

An: MUAH ha ha I'm evil and I know it. Anyway, there you all go. Hope you all enjoy and I WILL have the next chapter out INCREADBILY soon (Saturday this latest)

Thank you and please review

*~ashley~*


	6. First Kiss

AN: hello again, as promised here is the next chapter! ENJOY!

Sorry but it is EXTREAMLY short, sorry.

Chapter 6: First kiss

Phineas didn't exactly know what he was doing, or even more so why he was doing it. Something snapped when he saw the two of them on the porch. She shouldn't be kissing Jeremy; she should be kissing… him.

Was it really that wrong? He'd known for a little while that he had some kind of feelings towards her, but it wasn't until few moments ago that Phineas knew how deep that went. He was jealous, extremely jealous of anyone that tried to kiss her.

What pissed him off the most though was that she was going to kiss him back. The second he saw her willingly going in, he had to stop it. And now, he was the one about to kiss his sister.

The thought should turn him off right? He shouldn't want to be like this with his sister, but he did. He wanted it more than anything at that moment.

The closer he got to those lips; all those little details didn't matter anymore. Then when their lips met and any thought of what was right or wrong was thrown out the window. His lips brushed over her lips and he felt, what could only be described as a shock, race through his body.

Candace's stomach flipped again. This was soooo wrong, but Candace wanted it soooo badly. She opened her eyes and saw that Phineas' eyes where still closed as their lips where still touching. For some reason that thought and the look on his face at that moment turned her on.

They pulled apart, and Candace looked at her brother in the eye. Her eyes where glazed, and Phineas wondered if she felt that shock too. He wouldn't help it and crashed their lips together.

This time Candace responded by wrapping her arm around his neck to pull him closer. He flicked his tongue out and lightly moved it across her lips. Candace let out a deep moan, and Phineas took this time explore her mouth.

Candace lost any and all thoughts as she felt his tongue enter her mouth. She moaned again, and Phineas leaned in a bit more. He flicked his tongue over hers and she moaned again and she pushed her body up against him.

Pleasure burst though the both of them, gosh that felt so good. She did it again and moaned, it felt so dam good.

He wanted to hear that sound again, so he moved his hands to her hips. He gently rubbed his hands up and down her curves, before moving her shirt up a bit and doing that to her skin.

As if a boundary had just been crossed, her eyes snapped open and she looked at her brother. His eyes seemed to see straight though her, and she shivered_. No no_, she thought, she had to pull away. So she moved her hands and gently pushed her brother back.

He was hurt, she could tell by the look in his eye. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I'm…" her mind was blank how could she tell him. It was wrong for them to do this, they were brother and sister. "I'm sorry, I… I just can't." She stuttered out before she dashed away up the stairs to her bedroom.

Phineas stood there until he heard her bedroom door shut. _What did I do wrong?_ He wondered confused out of his mind. She responded right, he knew that she wanted it as much as he did. So why did she pull away?

He looked up the stairs and smiled, he was going to get her sooner or later. Those emotions were real and would come out again. He started to make his way back to his room.

The two of them were so wrapped up in each other that they didn't notice that they were being watched the whole time from the kitchen. _'This is getting even more complicated'_ the person thought to himself as he drank more of his milk.

* * *

Again I'm sorry about the shortness; I wanted to get this out before class today. I have next month off so hopefully I'll be able to write more then. Thanks for reading please review as well.

*~ashley~*


	7. A little help

An: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Glad everyone is liking it, and here is the next chapter.

Chapter 7: A little help

To say the next morning was awkward would be quite an understatement. Phineas, Ferb and Candace sat down at the breakfast table in silence. Their mom was out shopping and their dad was at work, so it was just them.

There was a heavy tension in the air, and no one was willing to break it. Candace would shoot a few glances over towards Phineas, and he would do the same. Neither of them looked at each other for longer than a second or two before switching to their food or something else in the room. Ferb watched the two of them with an irritated look on his face.

He didn't exactly mind what was going on between the two of them, but the second it started to mess with their daily functions he didn't approve. He looked over at his brother; Phineas didn't even say good morning to his brother or so much as glance his way. He was too caught up in his own thoughts.

Ferb knew he was going to have to take things into his own hands. First he was going to need some helpers…. Maybe a certain fire side girl could help?

Candace stood up from the table and ran back up to her room. She didn't know what to do anymore. She enjoyed last night's kiss way too much; she had never been kissed like that by anyone. She shook her head as she tried to get the thought out of her mind. No she couldn't, wouldn't see her brother like that.

Ferb stood outside in the back yard alone, when on cue Isabella walked up, "Whatcha doin?" She looked around a stopped for a moment. "Where is Phineas?" Ferb pointed inside the house where he could be seen just staring off into space. She stared at his confused before turning back to Ferb, "What's wrong with him? I've never seen him act like this."

Ferb sighed, not being one to talk, much less explain things; he was a little uncomfortable with having to say so much. "Phineas and Candace have a thing," he gave Isabella a look so she would understand exactly what that meant, "Last night they kissed and Candace ran out and now Phineas is confused and hurt; I just want my brother back to normal. They both like each other so I need your help."

"Wow..." Isabella wasn't expecting that. She thought for a moment, if I help out I'll get to spend a whole day with Ferb. That was the most he ever said to me, maybe we'll get to talk even more after this! She mentally jumped up and down while doing a victory dance, on the surface she smiled and nodded, "I'll help, any ideas?"

Ferb pulled out a blue print and the two of them looked down at the scheme.

Phineas thought and thought some more, what did he do wrong? He still couldn't figure it out. He groaned in frustration before getting up and going to the kitchen for some water. Once he poured his glass he turned around just in time to see Candace walk into the kitchen herself.

She froze not knowing what to do, "Ummm…. Sorry"

She started to turn around to walk away when Phineas spoke out, "Don't… uhh... I mean, it's the kitchen I was just about to leave anyway." He took another gulp of water. After an awkward moment at the door way they went their separate ways in the house.

Ferb and Isabella took a step back and smiled, "Time for part B." Isabella added as the two of them turned to each other. "You get Phineas, I'll get Candace."

"Hey Candace." Isabella said as she walked into her room.

"Oh hey Isabella," She looked up from her book and smiled. "Anything you want?"

"Yea. You should see what Phineas and Ferb made outside."

"Why would I care about that?" She huffed, "They are grown up enough to deal with whatever happens." She looked back down to her romance novel. The girl was just about to tell the duke how she felt.

"Really? Even if that means Phineas and Ferb will never come back?"

Candace put her book down with a bit of panic in her voice, "What do you mean?"

"If you must know, they are caught in some kind of parallel universe. Now they believe they are actually a part of it; you've got to go in and get them back out." Isabella said mentally laughing at what was coming out of her mouth. She could make a lie off the top of her head and make it convincing.

She nodded, "What if I get caught up in it too?"

"As long as you remember who you are, you should be fine." She waved it off, "I came back to get you cause I needed help, but if you don't want to help your little brothers then I guess,"

"No, I'm coming. You are going back in too, right?"

"Yes. You have no clue where they even are."

"Alright just give me a few minutes to get ready." She ran into her closet and got dressed out of her pj's.

Ferb walked up to Phineas and stood there for a few minutes. Phineas looked up, "What's going on?" He asked. Ferb nodded to outside, "I'm really not in the mood to go look at what you made." Ferb put his hands on his hips and glared at his brother, "Fine, Fine I'm coming." Ferb smirked as his brother stood up.

Outside was a huge box made out of metal sitting in the backyard. "What is this?" Phineas asked as they walked up to it. Ferb opened one of the doors and Phineas walked up to it. "It looks like a metal box." Ferb shoved his brother into it, "What are you doing?" He screamed out and Ferb slammed the door shut and locked it. "You are so going to get it once I get out of here!"

On the other side of the box Isabella was dragging Candace to the box. "Ok so this is it?"

"Yep, we have to go and save them."

Candace nodded as Isabella opened the door, "Hey this looks like a normal box?" As soon as she finished the sentence Isabella shoved her inside. "HEY! What the hell are you doing?" She screamed as Isabella closed the door.

"You'll thank me for this later!" She shut it and locked the door. "Or at least I hope." She said to herself as she walked away from it.

An: OK there is the next chapter. So what is going to happen in the box? Will they make up?


	8. out of the box, inside the box

An: here is the next chapter I promised, going back to school (again I swear 20 and still have like 2 -3 years of school left) shiz be crazy but I found a few hours to write this chapter out. ENJOY!

Chapter 8: out of the box, inside the box (reference to 'out of the box' certain people will remember that show lol)

Isabella walked away from the metal box while hearing a screaming Candace on the other end. "YOU ARE SOOOOOO BUSTED WHEN I GET OUT OF HERE!"

Isabella looked over at Ferb who was sitting down in a chair next to a computer screen. "Your sister scares me sometimes." Ferb shrugged his shoulders, "Yea, I guess she scares everyone once I stop and think about it." There were a few moments of silence, "So are we ready to do this?" Ferb nodded his head and they both turned to the computer screens in front of them. There where cameras in every corner of the room to watch what happened.

Candace banged on the door a few more times, "This sucks, why would she lock me in a dam box anyway?" She growled pissed off.

"Why do you think?" Candace froze at the voice that came from behind her. 'This cannot be happening.' She thought to herself.

She turned around and looked over at her brother. "Hey."

"hey," he said back

"So… what's going on? Isabella brought me here." She explained.

"Ferb brought me here."

"They wouldn't?" Candace asked, but before anything else could be said a screen came out of the wall.

Suddenly a familiar chipper voice broke out, "but we did!" Phineas and Candace turned to the noise and saw a huge jumbo screen with none other than Isabella and Ferb on it.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

"You two are going to be stuck in there until you two come to some sort of resolution." She pointed at the two of them, "I don't care how long this takes, all day all week, and Ferb misses his brother you've been mopping all day." She turned her head to Candace, "And you have been acting like a scared kitty cat and hiding out in your room all day. Now, WORK YOUR SHIT OUT!" she screamed the last part then smiled, "I'll check up on you later." The screen went black and went back into the wall within two seconds.

Candace rolled her eyes, 'This is just great.' She thought to herself as she walked to a wall and slid down on her back until she sat on the floor with her legs out in front of her. Phineas did the same parallel to where she sat. "So… what are we supposed to do?"

"Talk I guess." There were a few moments of silence where the two of them had no clue what to say or do.

"You've been mopping all day?" She asked her brother.

"You've been up in your room all day." He stated back. Again there was silence, this time it was even longer. Eventually Candace would go to say something, but she would open her mouth… then close it. What should she say after everything that happened last night?

"I think I get it," Phineas finally broke the silence, and taking Candace out of her own thoughts. "You're scared."

"I'm what?" She said back a little pissed.

"Yea, that or you're embarrassed to be with me."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"You've been hiding out in your room from me all day. Normally people do that when the-"

"No, Phineas for being so smart you can be really dumb sometimes."

"Really, then explain to me what happened last night. Why did you run away from me? Why have you been hiding from me all day? What did I do wrong?"

Candace took a deep breath; she had spent all this time thinking about herself, her feeling about everything that she hadn't even considered his. "Listen, it's complicated. It's just… you're my little brother," she flipped her hair with her hand as she thought about what to say, "And… I admit I have feelings for you but-"

"There is always a but,"

Candace rolled her eyes and pretended not to hear his comment, "you're my brother, it's morally wrong. What would mom say if she found out about it? It's not right."

"So… you're only excuse to your feelings is logic?" Phineas laughed, "And you called me dumb,"

"Excuse me?"

"You can't logically explain feelings, you just have them. And for your other reason it was done all the time in the past. Brothers and sisters married and had children even up to the mid 1900's."

"It's the 2000's now things have changed."

"So what you're going to ignore the way you feel?" He stood up and started to walk over to her.

"Well, yes. We can't do this... whatever this is."

"You're going to ignore," He bent down in front of her and placed on of his hands on her leg, "the way my touch makes you feel?"

"Don't," she warned him.

He got down on his knees, "You're going to ignore what me just being close dose to you?" He asked as he started to lean forward, closer to her.

"Phineas" She whispered to him as she looked into his eyes partly begging him to do it, and the other wanting him to move away.

"And you're going to ignore the feelings you get," he moved so his lips where only a small distance away, "when I kiss you." Candace's breath was coming out quickly and her heart beat seemed to go through her body. She closed her eyes wanting him to kiss her, but a few seconds passed and then she heard laughter.

Candace snapped her eyes open and saw Phineas laughing in her face. "How can you expect to pretend you're feeling don't exist, when you can't even be this close to me without wanting me."

Candace's face was blushing bright red, she was embarrassed, and slightly let down. She didn't think he would purposely make fun of her like this. "I don't need this." She went to push her brother off her trying to hold back tears, when he grabbed her wrist. "Get off me!" She struggled.

"You're mad." He stated as he watched his sister do some fake struggling. "But not enough to actually try to get out of my grip, or even push me away."

Candace was even more pissed now; she stopped struggling, "Get off me NOW!" She glared into her brother's eyes intensely telling him to let her go.

"We used to fight all the time," he went off as though she didn't even say a word, "I know you can fight. You're holding back."

"What the hell do you want?" She glared at the brother, "You caught me alright, I have feelings for you; now what the hell do you want from me?"

"I thought it was obvious." He grinned and leaned in a little bit.

"But..." she half complained.

"No buts," Phineas added moving her hands up against the wall next to her.

"I can't-"

"Yes you can and deep down," He looked straight into her eyes softly, "you want to. But you're allowing other people's opinions to rule what you do. Don't you feel this?" He asked her.

Candace nodded her head, "But-"

"What did I just say about the buts?"

"No buts?"

"Yes," He grinned. "You feel this, you like this. Why not see where this feeling takes you?"

Candace was so caught up in her feelings; she didn't know what to do anymore. She looked into her brother's eyes and saw that he indeed felt what she did. She gulped, "Ok," she finally said, "But there are conditions."

"Like most things." He commented slyly.

"We can't tell anyone." She said.

Phineas thought for a moment and nodded, "If that is what it takes, and what you want. Yes I'll go along with it."

"And at any time I can stop this."

"Like any other relationship Candace." Phineas laughed a bit at her last request. "I'm not going to force you to stay with me if you don't want to."

"OK…" She smiled, and at that moment Phineas leaned forward and kissed her. Candace sighed at the feeling, even though they just kissed last night she felt like it had been forever since they kissed. A few moments later they pulled apart.

"AWWWWWW!"

They immediately froze at the voice, "You have got to be kidding me." Candace got out. The two of them turned to see the screen. Isabella stood there clapping and jumping up and down.

"That was so cute." Candace was mortified; Isabella saw the whole thing, which meant Ferb saw it too! Oh she was about to put her head in the ground and get this over with.

Phineas growled out, "Isabella."

"Oh don't worry, I promise not to tell a living soul, I swear on the fireside girls' book of codes. Code 38, never make a promise you cannot keep. And believe me I can, and will keep this one to myself." Candace sighed she was yet again embarrassed. "I saw the whole thing so cute; you can come out of there now. Ferb was really hopping we could use the box more."

"More?" Candace asked.

"Yea, we had all these simulations planned out and everything, one where you were falling off a cliff and Phineas would have to save you," Candace gave the girl a wtf look. "Hey, it would have made you two at least talk to each other. That was the whole point to the plan." She defended the plan.

"Well this is Ferb we are talking about." Phineas laughed. "He would never make just a box."

"True." Candace commented more to herself.

"You should have seen the rest of the plans." Isabella smiled. "Anyway, yea the door are unlocked, see you when you get out here." She waved and the screen turned off and went back into the wall.

"Let's get out of here before one of those other plans happens." Candace and Phineas quickly raced to the door and ran out.

"I thought they were about to beat the crap out of each other in there for a moment." Isabella laughed as her and Ferb walked away from the box. A few moments later the box disappeared. "Man I wonder how this shiz happens sometimes," she frowned, "And I really wanted that screen for my room."

Ferb smiled and looked down to see Perry, "I wondered where you got off to." He said to the family pet.

* * *

There you go. Hope you enjoyed : ) and see I threw Perry in there at the end.

*~ashley~*


End file.
